


I Came Here to See You

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 20:42:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mira thought she was going to be alone this Valentine's Day, that is until Saxa shows up at her work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Came Here to See You

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: Mira/Saxa, red roses

Mira frowned as she watched the other couples sitting around the small coffee shop where she worked. Even the owner, Sura, was sitting at a table with her husband, the two of them holding hands and exchanging gifts.

Sometimes she wondered why she tormented herself by coming into work on Valentine’s Day. It only served to remind her of just how lonely she was. She grabbed a towel and started to wipe down the counter to try and get her mind off it when she heard a small cough.

Mira looked up to see her friend, Saxa, standing on the other side of the counter with one arm behind her back. Mira blinked at her a couple times wondering what the other woman was doing there. Normally, Saxa would be seen around clubs and whatnot picking up any available man or woman.

Mira tossed the towel aside and walked over to her friend. “What can I get for you, Saxa?”

"Actually, I came here to see you."

"Me?"

Saxa nodded and revealed what she had been hiding behind her back, three red roses. She handed them over to Mira who stood there in shock for a few minutes.

"These are for me?" She asked, looking up at Saxa.

"Do you seen any other super attractive woman around?" Saxa asked, smiling at her.

Mira felt herself smiling back and looked down at the roses. “I-I-thank you, Saxa.”

"When is your shift over?"

Mira glanced at the clock and felt herself deflate a little bit. “I still have-“

"Now," Sura said, walking up behind Mira and placing a hand on her shoulder. "She’s good to go now."

"But what about-"

"Mira, there is a beautiful women wanting to spend the day with you," Sura said. "I suggest you go, I got this and Naevia is in in a hour so go on. Have fun and enjoy Valentine’s Day."

Mira smiled at the older women. “Thank you, Sura.”

Sura smiled back and gently squeezed her shoulder. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Mira quickly tossed of her apron and clocked out before running out from behind the counter, her heart going a mile a minute. “Where are we going?” Mira asked as Saxa took her hand.

Saxa gave her a kiss on the cheek. “I was thinking maybe a movie? I heard there’s a new horror movie out that’s great for cuddling.”

Mira laughed. “Yeah, a movie sounds great.”


End file.
